TMNT React
by 20945
Summary: You wanna see how TMNT characters reacts to viral videos or games that won't let you sleep at night? Well, it know exists. Send me your suggestions and let's see how they would react.
1. Introductions

**Hello, people of the TMNT fandom. This is my first fic on this fandom. So, take it easy on me, please. Anyways, in this fic, you can give the TMNT main characters video or game suggestions for them to watch/play and see their reactions. So, it's like TheFineBros React Series. I'll try to capture the characters' personality, so tell me when I'm doing it wrong.**

**Rules and Guidelines:**  
><strong>-all suggestions are allowed as long as it doesn't contain too much gore, nudity, and sexual scenes. So 2 Girls 1 Cup are out of that list. *crosses out 2 Girls 1 Cup from my personal TMNT React list*<strong>

**-Send your suggestion via review or PM.**

**-No villains will be a part of this React fic. I mean, let's keep it real. It'd be weird for Shredder to just come in and watch videos or play games. He would just destroy the Turtles anyways.**

**-Have fun and enjoy their reactions.**

**BTW, AFTER the first chapter, I'll allow your OCs to join them in reacting. The guidelines will posted in the first chapter so your OC and the TMNT characters will be scarred together... Err, I mean, have fun reacting together**.


	2. The Fault In Our Stars

**Hello, people of the TMNT fandom. Now, we're gonna do the first chapter of our React series. If you don't like how I write, I'm sorry. I'm still on training wheels.**

* * *

><p>All of the Turtles are inside a small room with red wallpaper and a brown carpet that covers the entire floor. There's a couch, two armchairs, and a fireplace. There's also a few pictures hanging on the walls. Donnie and Leo are sitting on the sofa, discussing about Donnie's new inventions. Raph's is taking a power nap on an armchair. And Mikey's lying on the carpeted floor, listening to his tunes. The door opens as two familiar humans enter the room. It's April O' Neil and Casey Jones. Following them is a black dragon mutant wearing a red hoodie and jeans.<p>

"Sup, guys." Casey greeted the Turtles. They responded with a wave and a "hi".

"Who's the new guy?" Raph asked.

The dragon waved at them. "Hello, Call me Drake. I'm the guy who called all of you here. I'm the interviewer of this TMNT React. This is how it's gonna work. All of you are gonna go into that white door, one by one until I call you." He said as he pointed at the said door. "And I'll explain the rest. Leo, you go first."

"Alright." He stood up from the sofa and followed Drake into the door.

Inside the door is a white room. It has a camera, a desk and another one across it by 4 feet. Behind the first desk is a TMNT styles background. On top of the first desk is a laptop and a microphone hanging on top of it. The other desk has a standing mic, a laptop, and some scripts.

"Ok, just sit down over there, Leo." Drake instrcuted as Leo sits by the desk with the background.

Drake adjusted the camera in front of Leo as he retreats back to his desk. "Ok, so here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna show you video from that laptop and I want you to watch and tell me what you think."

"Ok." Leo replied.

"Oh, so it's like the TheFineBros React Series." April asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." Drake said.

"That's it?" Donnie asked.

"Yes."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Shall we start?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. I'm excited for this." Mikey said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT React to Movie Trailers<strong>  
><strong>This episode: The Fault In Our Stars <strong>

**Requested by:**  
><strong>shinigamilover2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I believe we have a choice in this world."<em>

_A girl, Hazel Grace Lancaster, is lying on the grass while looking up the stars._

_"No matter how many times we tell sad stories."_

"OH MY GOD! It's The Fault In Our Stars!" April squealed like a fangirl.

"This is The Fault In Our Stars, isn't it?" Donnie guessed.

"This the movie from the book April and that Irma girl likes so much." Casey groaned. "They talk about for the last two weeks."

_"Where nothing is too messed up that can't be fixed with a Peter Gabriel song."_

_Hazel and her boyfriend shared a few laughs and hugs together. Then, they started to make out few scenes later._

_"I like that version as much as the next girl does."_

_The camera zooms closer to Haze's eyes as she closes them._

_"It's just not the truth."_

Raph groaned while burying his face with his arms. "Are you making me watch chick flicks now?"

_"This is the truth."_

_Hazel walks out of her mom's car while dragging her bag. Her mom pops her head out of the window and calls out to Hazel._

_"Hey! Makes some friends!"_

_Inside the building, Hazel bumps into a handsome teenage boy. "Sorry." Hazel apologized._

_"My bad." the boy apologized back as he smiled._

"Awww. They looks so cute together." Mikey cooed.

Leo scratches his chin while watching the trailer.

_"I'm Augustus Waters." the guy, who bumped into Hazel, introduced himself to the Support Group. "I've been in remission for about a years and a half."_

_"Maybe you'd like to share some of your fears with the crew."_

_"My fears... Oblivion." Augustus, Gus for short, answered._

"I mean, who wouldn't be afraid of being alone and forgotten?" Leo asked.

_"What's your name?" Augustus asked Hazel._

_"Hazel."_

_"What's your full name?"_

_"Hazel Grace Lancaster." she answered. She noticed Gus looking at her. "Why are you staring at me?"_

_"Cos' you're beautiful?"_

"I just can't smiling. This is just... love. Right here." Mikey told them.

_BASED ON THE BEST-SELLING NOVEL BY JOHN GREEN_

_"So what's your story?"_

_"I was diagnosed when I was 13..."_

_"No. No." Gus cut Hazel off before she could finish. "I mean your real story."_

_"I'm... quite unextraordinary." Hazel answered._

_"I reject that at the hand." Augustus remarked, making Hazel laugh a bit._

"To be honest, they're quite a cute couple." Leo stated.

"I'm gonna need two boxes of tissues when I watch this movie." April said.

_"You know Gus talks about you a lot." Augustus's friend told Hazel._

_"We're just friends."_

_Gus and Hazel are sitting on a swing set. He told her, "I hope you realize. You're trying to keep your distance from me."_

_"Well, it's because I'm a grenade." Hazel replied._

"Wait, what?" Casey asked, taken aback from Hazel's word.

Mikey's eyes widened and exclaimed, "She's gonna explode!?"

_"One day, I'm gonna blow up... And obliterate everything in my wake."_

_Her mother ran up to her room in shock. In the next scene, an unconscious Hazel was taken to the hospital._

_"And I don't want to hurt you...?"_

"This is... getting interesting." Raph admitted.

_FROM 20th CENTURY FOX_

_"You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world." Gus narrated. "But you do have a say of who hurts you."_

_The two of them are on a date in a fancy restaurant. Augustus confesses to Hazel, "I'm in love with you, Hazel Grace." This made Hazel smile._

_Gus continued, "And I know that love was just a shout into the void and Oblivion is inevitable, and I am in love with you."_

"Augustus knows what to say to a girl." Leo stated.

"I think I need to learn how to talk poetry like that." Donnie muttered to himself.

April wipes a tear from her left eye while watching the trailer.

_THIS SUMMER_

_Gus and Hazel are in room together. Gus takes off his and Hazel's shirt as they start making out._

"This is..." Donnie didn't finished his sentence and keeps staring at the screen.

"Some intense action you two are doin', eh?" Casey smirked.

_LIFE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE PERFECT_

_"Are you angry?" Gus asked._

_"So, angry." Hazel replied._

_"Well, you need to break something."_

_Gus, Hazel, and his friend are on the streets. Gus hands his pal an egg as he threw it at a car. The egg splatters on it as the three cheered._

"Aww... I want to do that with you guys." Mikey said in a disappointment.

Casey giggled a little when they threw eggs at the car. "Oh, that reminds me of my childhood."

_FOR LOVE TO BE EXTRAORDIANARY_

_"You gave me a forever within the numbered days." Hazel said to Gus. "And I can't tell how they cry in such a small infinity."_

_"It's a good life, Hazel Grace." Gus said as he raised his champagne glass. "Ok?"_

_Hazel returns, lying on the grass and gazing at the stars._

_"Ok." she spoke as she smiled._

_THE FAULT IN OUR STARS_

"The poetry in this movie..." Casey sighed. "There are some parts where I got confused on what they're saying."

"That was... Wow. It touched my heart." Leo admitted while placing his hand on his chest.

"That was the best love story I've ever seen!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I actually... liked it." Raph admitted. "This is the first romance movie that doesn't make me wanna gag."

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION TIME<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have you ever heard of The Fault In Our Stars before I showed this to you?"<p>

"Yeah. I heard it from April." Leo answered.

"April can't stop talking about this book." Donnie answered.

"It's a book." Raph answered.

"April showed me this book. And, let me tell you, it was awesome." Mikey explained.

"April's obsessed with that book." Casey said. "After watching the trailer, I now know why."

"Who hasn't heard of The Fault In Our Stars?" April answered.

"How did the trailer make you feel?"

"Warm and fuzzy by the crazy thing called love." Mikey answered.

"At first, I thought it was gonna suck." Raphael said with a straight face. "But it was actually good. I'm not gonna lie."

"Butterflies. It's like butterflies in your chest." Leo answered. "It made me feel weird, but in a good way."

"It made me cry with joy. It's so romantic." April said as she keeps wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Me and April together without Donnie or Irma. That's how I felt." Casey admitted.

"Have you read the book yet?"

"A little." Leo answered.

Raph shooks his head which is an automatic no.

"I'm not a bookworm. So, no." Casey answered while laying back on his chair.

"Well, she likes to read to me some parts of the book." Donnie said. "But I never really paid attention. I was focusing on the retro mutagen."

"So, the book and the movie is about a teenage girl who has cancer and is forced to go to cancer support group by her mom to make friends. What are your thoughts about someone making a story that revolves around young person who has, like, cancer?"

"What's cancer?" Mikey asked. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It gives a whole new view of the teenagers in this generation." Donnie answered.

"I think it's wonderful. It gives a whole new perspective than what usual stories would have." Leo answered.

"Stories like that don't usual pop up into the movies so often. I think it's great." Casey explained.

"It's heavy. The more heavy moments it has, the better it's gonna get eventually." Raph answered.

"These plots are rare. It's not like every story we get a sick person as the protagonist. I think the author is a genius to write The Fault In Our Stars." April explained. "If I was a sick with cancer, I would just ignore the days I have left and appreciate and cherish the good things in life."

"Do you know who the author is?"

"John Green." April answered.

"John Green?" Donnie answered.

"I think it was... Ummmm..." Casey scratched his chin for a moment. "John Green, wasn't it?"

"No clue." Raph answered.

"I don't know who. But I think he's an awesome guy." Mikey answered honestly.

"Uhhhhh... Jean Green?"

"It's John Green, Leo." Drake clarified.

"What do you know about John Green?"

"No clue." Raph repeated his answer from the last question.

"I've sorta heard of him on Vidcon." Casey answered.

"Author of The Fault In Our Stars." Donnie answered.

"His from Vlog Brothers, right?" April answered.

"Well, he decided to write this book about young people who are sick because he thought the sick and dying people are different from us, that even in numbered days, you can still live a normal life like all the average people. What do you think about the sentiment?"

"Well, I personally think it's beautiful. The author wanted to show everyone that it doesn't matter if you get sick or you're dying, so long as you live your life like a normal person. And that's what he did." Leo explained.

"We usually think that sick people think they're different because they have cancer or stuff like that. And it's unfair. They're still normal people. I dunno why we have think differently about them." Donnie answered.

"People think of the sick and be like, 'Oh, you're sick. Don't worry. We'll take care of you. Oh no, you can't go to soccer practice cos' you might pass out.' No, they just want to enjoy life like normal people." Casey answered.

"I think that teenagers sometimes think and worry that they're gonna die. But inside, they just wanna have fun like normal people. Why judge them when we can just hang out, go to movies, and play games?" Mikey explained.

"And if John Green was watching this, what would you say?"

"John Green, you have an amazing book. Thank you for that. I love you so much." April said as she waved at the camera.

"I'm sorry. I haven't read it or ever will read it. But tons of people do like it. So, thanks for whatever you just wrote in that book." Casey said.

"Mutants don't exist. If you're watching this now, forget what you saw. Or we will hunt you down," Raph said.

"That wasn't what I meant." Drake said.

"You did say what we would say if John Green was watching this."

"...Good point. I should've thought that through."

Leo: "Hey there, guys. Thanks for reading the first episode of TMNT React.

April: "Send the author your suggestions via review or PM and watch us react to that."

Don: "You want your character to join in? Well now you can. Stay tune to the author notes after this to find out.

Mikey: "This is serious Mikey here. And serious Mikey is saying to go watch that movie. I mean it. This isn't a joke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was great. I hope.**

**Hey guess what? Chicken butts. Nah, not really, I'm just messin'. Anyways, if you want your OC to join, fill this form and send it to me.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Well, I'm gonna make the next update. Bye.**


	3. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

**Hello. We're gonna have a new character today. And I hope I didn't screw up. I'm not good at synopsis. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Everyone is waiting in the main room for Drake to arrive. He texted April that he's bringing a new guest. April was talking about last episode with Donnie and Casey, which are just fighting for April using their eyes. Mikey is lying on the floor again. Leo and Raph are discussing on their mission after this new episode. The dragon mutant enters the room.<p>

"Hey, guys. I'm glad you're all here." Drake greeted.

"Hey, Drake. You said there was gonna be a new guest here."

"Yes, April. Come on in, girls." Drake said as a girl enter the room. She is wearing a green croptop hoody with a black tanktop underneath, denim jeans and black sneakers.

"Hi, everyone. Call me T. I'm happy to be reacting with you guys." the girl with the croptop waved at them. April and Mikey waved at her back.

"T is gonna be reacting from now on. I want all of you to get along." Drake said as he smiled. "Now, let's get this episode underway. T, step in here." Drake opened the door to the next room.

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT React to Viral Videos<strong>  
><strong>This episode: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared<strong>

**Requested by:  
>IzzyMaster, Tori657, Kingdom Infinity,<strong>

* * *

><p><em>DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED<em>

:::::::

"Don't hug me. I'm scared?" Mikey reads the text on the screen.

:::::::

"Are we supposed to see something scary?" Leo asked.

:::::::

"I think I've seen this before." Casey said while scratching his chin.

:::::::

"This better be good. I'm expecting a lot." T said.

:::::::

_The video shows a few scenes in a room where most of the appliances and stuff you would find is made of cloth. Then, it shows a yellow notepad, still made of cloth, that has the words "Get Creative!" on it._

:::::::

"Get Creative..." Leo read.

:::::::

"Something weird's gonna happen, right?" Raph asked Drake. But he didn't respond.

::::::::

_The video shows three life-size felt puppets sitting idly at a table. On the right is a red monster with overgrown facial hair and two eyeballs on top of his head. On the left is a dark green anthropomorphic bird with a yellow beak. On the middle is a yellow boy with an orange nose._

:::::::::

"Is this supposed to be Muppets?" Casey facepalmed. "Oh my God, I didn't like it then. And I don't like it now."

:::::::::

T watches the video, trying to think of what to say. But three words came to her mind. "Seasome Street Reboot?"

:::::::::

_A puppet notepad suddenly opened up and they started singing._

_Notepad:_  
><em>What's your favorite idea?<em>  
><em>Mine is being creative<em>

::::::::::

Donnie laughed a little. "This is unexpected."

::::::::::

Raph groaned. "Oh no."

::::::::::

"Creativity, eh? Alright, I'll bite, British puppets." T said as she leans on her chair.

::::::::::

April smiled and tried not to laugh.

::::::::::

_Boy:_  
><em>How do you get the idea?<em>

_Notepad:_  
><em>I just try to think creatively.<em>  
><em>Now when you look at this orange *points at an orange with a pencil*<em>  
><em>Tell me please, what do you see?<em>

_Bird:_  
><em>It's just a boring old orange<em>

::::::::::::

"I'm gonna have to agree with the bird." Raph said.

::::::::::::

"Excuse me?! Do you have a problem with my color!?" Mikey yelled at the screen.

::::::::::::

"Is this some kid show that I never heard about?" Donnie asked.

::::::::::::

_Notepad:_  
><em>Maybe to you<em>  
><em>But not to me<em>  
><em>I see a silly face<em>

_An image of a cartoonish orange smiling appears._

_Boy:_  
><em>Wow!<em>

_The orange grew legs for some reason and starts walking._

_Notepad:_  
><em>Walking along<em>  
><em>Smiling at me<em>

::::::::::::

"This reminds me of Mikey for some reason." Donnie admitted.

::::::::::::

"Awwww. I suddenly like oranges now." April cooed.

::::::::::::

_Bird:_  
><em>I don't see what you mean.<em>

_Notepad:_  
><em>Cos' you're not thinking creatively.<em>  
><em>Now, take a look at my hair. *shows them colorful yarn on its head*<em>  
><em>(Cool)<em>  
><em>I use my hair to express myself.<em>

_Monster:_  
><em>That sounds really boring<em>

_Notepad:_  
><em>I use my hair to express myself.<em>

::::::::::::

"Poor Notepad, they others don't understand creativity." T said.

::::::::::::

"How many long is that thing gonna sing about creativity and stuff?" Leo asked.

::::::::::::

"Give it a rest. They won't understand." Casey advised.

::::::::::::

_Notepad:_  
><em>Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky,<em>  
><em>Don't you find it exciting?<em>

_Boy, Monster, and Bird:_  
><em>No.<em>

_Notepad:_  
><em>Come on, take another look.<em>

_Boy, Monster, and Bird:_  
><em>No way.<em>  
><em>I can see a hat.<em>  
><em>I can see a cat.<em>  
><em>I can see a man with a baseball bat.<em>  
><em>I can see a dog<em>  
><em>I can see a frog<em>  
><em>I can see ladder leaning on a log<em>

::::::::::::::

"The music is actually good." Leo admitted.

::::::::::::::

Mikey dances a little to the music.

::::::::::::::

April sways her head to the music.

::::::::::::::

_Notepad:_  
><em>I think you're getting the hang of it now.<em>  
><em>Using your minds to have a good time.<em>

_Boy:_  
><em>I might paint a picture of a clown.<em>

_Notepad: _  
><em>Whoa there, friend!<em>  
><em>You might need to slow down.<em>

_Suddenly, black paint is splattered on the clown painting._

:::::::::::::

"Oh. He worked hard on that clown." April said.

:::::::::::::

"Poor clown." Leo said.

::::::::::::

"That was a nice painting. Why did you do that?" Mikey asked the video.

::::::::::::

"Awww. He did such a good job on that clown. And now, it's ruined." T said in disappointment.

::::::::::::

_Notepad:_  
><em>Here's another good tip.<em>

_Boy and Bird:_  
><em>Yeah?<em>

_Notepad:_  
><em>Of how to be a creative whiz kids<em>  
><em>Go and collect some twigs and sticks<em>  
><em>And arrange them into your favorite color.<em>

_Monster:_  
><em>Blue<em>

_Bird:_  
><em>Red<em>

_Boy:_  
><em>Green<em>

_Notepad:_  
><em>Green is not a creative color.<em>

:::::::::::

Leo made an angry glare at the screen.

:::::::::::

"Are you saying I'm not creative just because I'm green!?" Donnie exclaimed.

:::::::::::

"It's so true. Green isn't a creative color in my opinion." T said. "Don't tell the turtles I said that."

:::::::::::

_Notepad:_  
><em>There's one more thing that you need to know.<em>  
><em>Before you let your creativity show<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart<em>  
><em>Listen to the rain.<em>  
><em>Listen to your voices in your brain.<em>  
><em>Come on, guys. Let's get creative.<em>

_The yellow starts making some sort of arts and craft thing. The red puppet is putting glitter on the table. The green puppet is stamping a letter D on a different table. Suddenly, everything goes sucky 3D and then reverts back to normal puppetry. Excpet the yellow puppet has longer hair and the green puppet is bigger._

::::::::::::

"Woah!" Casey yelled like he was tripping.

::::::::::::

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

::::::::::::

"Whaaaat?" T asked.

::::::::::::

"Huh? What the-? What was that?" Raph finally speaks... Err. I mean. he asked.

::::::::::::

_With the cracking violin background music, everything started to fall apart. The arts and craft things is covered in different materials. The red puppet started glittering an actually heart. The yellow puppet is doing a weird dance. It got stormy outside. Then, everyone started dancing doing the weird dance._

::::::::::::

"What is happening!?" Mikey yelled like his panicking.

::::::::::::

"Oh my God!" April exclaimed.

::::::::::::

"What are you showing me!? Why is this falling apart!?" Casey exclaimed.

::::::::::::

_Now, they're having a cake which has organs in it. The green puppet stamps the word " H". And an organ or a skinned frog hides in a mouse hole. Heads shaking vigorously. Th table has skulls stamped on it and potatoes for some reason placed on it._

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_

::::::::::::

"What kind of kid show is this!?" Raph asked.

::::::::::::

"What's my childhood right now?" T muttered.

::::::::::::

Donnie's jaw dropped and won't come back up.

::::::::::::

_Suddenly, everything reverts bakc to normal. All the puppets are sitting idly by the table._

_Notepad:_  
><em>Now, let's all agree<em>  
><em>To never be creative again.<em>

::::::::::::

"Good idea." T said.

:::::::::::

"That was a... roller coaster." Donnie laughed nervously.

:::::::::::

Casey stared blankly at the screen. "Yeah. I've no idea what to say."

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION TIME<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's the first word that comes to your mind after watching this?"<p>

"Hell." Casey answered.

:::::::::::

"Nightmares." Leo answered.

:::::::::::

"Creative." Mikey answered.

:::::::::::

"Organs." T answered.

:::::::::::

"Disturbing." April answered. "Like literally disturbing."

:::::::::::

"What's the story in this video?"

"I don't know. I was to busy processing that... gory stuff and the organs." Raph admitted.

::::::::::

"There were those three people and then the singing notepad." Casey laughed. "W-What was that all about?"

::::::::::

"They were trying to get creative. But everything went downhill from there." T said.

:::::::::::

"They pushed creativity too far and everything went dark and I do not like that." Don pointed out. "Not one bit."

:::::::::::

"Walk me through how you felt when you first watched it and how it went through the twist."

"I was bored." Raph said. "But when they got to gore part, I was surprised and a little creeped out."

:::::::::::

"At first, I was like, "Oh, this is a good kid show". And when it got to the next part I was like, "AAAHHH! What is happening!?" Mikey yelled.

:::::::::::

"At first I thought you were gonna bore me to death. but when it came to the dark part, I was like, "Well, that escalated quickly". Casey answered.

:::::::::::

"It's like a roller coaster. The fun part of the video was the coaster going up, and when it got to the insanity, that's where the coaster comes down and goes through loops and turns until you vomit." April explained.

::::::::::::

"I have no idea how creativity turned into... the organ cake, the death. I mean, seriously, what are you trying to do to me?" T asked Drake.

::::::::::::

"Did you like it?"

"No. It made me uncomfortable." April said.

::::::::::::

Don shook his head.

::::::::::::

"I liked the first part." Mikey said. "I just don't like the second."

:::::::::::

"No. I thought it was kid show. I mean, what would happen if kids watched this?" Leo asked.

:::::::::::

"No. That video was so messed-up. I'll never look at cake the same way again thanks to this." Casey said.

::::::::::

"I liked it. With the blood and hearts aside, it was good." T said.

::::::::::

"What do you think the message of the video is?"

"I personally don't think there is one." Raph said.

::::::::::

"There's no message here. I think the whole point of this is to just creep people out." Don said.

::::::::::

"Don't show kids this video." Leo said.

::::::::::

"I don't know if there is one. I doubt there is a message. But... I think this was supposed to scare people. I wasn't scared. I was weirded out." Casey answered.

::::::::::

"Always be creative." Mikey said in sing-song voice.

::::::::::

"The message here is there are some videos that may look nice in the beginning, but ends up being terrifying. So we should watch what our kids watch or else they'll be messed up in the future." T explained.

:::::::::::

"It's ok to be creative. Just don't do... 'this' kind of creative." April said.

::::::::::

"So, the title of this video is 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared'. What would you have titled the video?"

"Hug Me I'm Scared." Mikey answered.

::::::::::

"Don't Watch Me You'll Get Scared." Leo answered.

::::::::::

"Don't Watch Me I Stink." Raph answered.

::::::::::

"Watch Me Eat Organs In Cake." Casey answered.

::::::::::

"Get Creative and Get Traumatized." April answered.

:::::::::

"If You Watch Me Get a Therapist Afterwards." T said.

* * *

><p>Don: "Thanks for reading another episode of TMNT React."<p>

Leo: "Support the series by giving a Favorite and a Follow."

Casey: "Send in your suggestions by leaving a review or a PM to the author. But don't go to crazy, ok?"

T: "Don't forget. You can get your OC to join in the reaction by filling the form from the first episode and sending it to the author.

April: "Now, let's all agree to never be creative again. I'm serious. Let's not get creative for a while, ok?"


	4. Slender

**Hello, I'm sorry for a not updating this sooner. I had a big test last week. It's time for another episode and new characters. Enjoy, people.**

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you, Raph, Mikey." Dani, the new girl in the React Series, introduced herself to the two turtles.<p>

"Heya. It's nice to meet people who aren't afraid of mutants." Mikey smiled.

Drake and a girl came in all dripping wet. It was stormy outside after all. The girl grumbled some curses to the weather. "Hey, guys, sorry for being late. Weather is horrible." Drake said as he hung his raincoat. "Anyways, you've already met Dani Evans."

Dani waves at everyone.

"And we have a new human here. This is Jacinda." Drake introduced her.

"Hey, how're you doin?" she greeted like she doesn't care.

"Isn't it weird that our guests are just human girls?" Raph whispered to Casey.

"Yeah. But I'm not complaining." Casey whispered back.

**TMNT Reacts to Video Games**  
><strong>This episode: Slender<strong>  
><strong>Requested by:<strong>  
><strong>AvisQuest9513, IzzyMaster<strong>

"Hey, how come it's dark in here?" Mikey asked when he sat down in the dim room.

"We're gonna play a game, Mikey."

:::::::::::::::::

"Just put the headphones on."

"Ok." Leo said as he put on the jet black headphones.

::::::::::::::::::

"This better not be a joke, ok?" Casey said as he put the headphones on.

::::::::::::::::::

"I'm gonna set the game. Click the New Game when you're ready."

"Alright." Dani said.

::::::::::::::::::

"Slender." Raph reads the title screen. "What kind of game is this?"

::::::::::::::::::

"Oh no." Casey facepalmed and laughed a little. "I don't like this game. I vowed that I never played this again."

::::::::::::::::::

"Oh God, no. Not Slender." Dani put her headphones away. "I don't wanna play that game."

"So, you never played it before."

"No, but I heard it's scary."

"Come on. It's for the fans after all."

Dani sighed. "I am so gonna regret this." she said as she put her headphones back on.

:::::::::::::::::

"Oh, Slender." April said. "I've heard about it. But I never played it."

::::::::::::::::::

Donnie started the game. It starts in first person view and starts of in a dark forest. The screen shows the games objective.

"Collect all 8 pages."

::::::::::::::::::

"Use the W, A, S, D keys to move and the mouse to look around."

"Ok." Raph listened to Drake's instructions as he starts moving his character.

::::::::::::::::::

"It's so freakin' dark." Jacinda said as she turned on the flashlight.

::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, man, this is getting scary now. There better not be anything scary popping up on me." Mikey said as he continued walking.

::::::::::::::::::

Dani started walking around the woods until she arrives at a building. "I'm not going in there. I know how these horror games work." She ignored entering the building and went around it.

::::::::::::::::::

Casey entered into a building. "Come on, where are you, page?" He peaks into a corner only to find empty tiled walls.

:::::::::::::::::::

Leo sprinted to a truck in the dark forest. He circled around a truck and found a page. "Am I supposed to get that?"

"Yeah, click the Left Mouse Key to pick it up."

:::::::::::::::::::

"Uhhhh... I don't know what I'm doing now." Raph groaned while walking inside a large pipe. He spotted a page as he clicked on it.

Raph: 1/8 pages

:::::::::::::::::::

"This is so creepy. I hope nothing's following me." April said while wandering around the forest. She spotted a page on a trunk of a tree. "Oh yes. Come here." she clicked on the page.

April: Pages 1/8

:::::::::::::::::::

Mikey kept walking in the forest. "I am so lost in game. I don't know what to do. It's dark in here. And it's really scary too." Mikey rapped a little until he spotted a page. "Aha. Gotcha!"

Mikey: Pages 1/8

::::::::::::::::::::

Casey: Pages 1/8

Suddenly, thundering noises starts as Casey immediately gets out the building. "Crap! The thundering. God, no."

:::::::::::::::::::

"Seriously, I'm lost. I don't even know where the f*** I'm going." Jacinda complained as she keeps wandering aimlessly.

:::::::::::::::::::

Leo: Pages 1/8

"What's with the thunder?" Leo asked after clicking the page.

::::::::::::::::::::

Raph walks around a red mound and wanders around. "This place is weird. Weird places are always the first place to look."

::::::::::::::::::::

Donnie: Pages 1/8

After acquiring the page from the place where the huge tanks are, he could hear thundering noises. "Man, I'm shaking right now."

:::::::::::::::::::

Jacinda walks into a large tunnel. "I've got a bad feeling about this." She walks inside the tunnel. Suddenly, the screen shows intense static. And the face of Slender Man shows up on the screen, making Jacinda scream and put her headphones down.

Jacinda: (Dead) Pages 0/8

:::::::::::::::::::

Casey is circling around a truck and found another page

Casey: Pages 2/8

The screen suddenly shows slight static. "Oh shit! Run, run, run!" Casey pressed the Shift Key and the W key and sprinted away from the truck. "You're not gettin' me, Slender."

::::::::::::::::::::

Leo: Pages 1/8

Leo is walking towards a building. He turned around to see Slenderman tailing. "Oh My God!" With instincts taking over, he sprinted into the building.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Dani kept wandering around the tank area. Suddenly, Slenderman got her. "Eeep!" She screamed. She placed her hands on her face. "I hate you so much."

Dani: (Dead) Pages 0/8

::::::::::::::::::::::

Raph circles around the red mound until he found a page.

Raph: Pages 2/8

Suddenly, static starts showing up in screen. "Whoa. Is the thing broken?"

"No. Someone's chasing you. Run."

"What!? Wha-? Why are you-?" He turned around and noticed Slender hiding among the trees. "Whoa!"

"Run, dude."

Raph did what he told as he tried to walk away. He didn't now how to sprint in the game. Unfortunately, he got caught.

Raph: (Dead) Pages 2/8

"Darn it!"

:::::::::::::::::::::

Mikey found the tunnel. He stopped for a bit and starts thinking. "Yeah. I'm not going in there." As he turned around, Slenderman was there. It made Mikey screamed as he fell of his chair.

Mikey: (Dead) Pages 1/8

::::::::::::::::::::::

Donnie circled around a truck and clicked on the page sticking to it. When he turned around, Slenderman got him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Donnie: (Dead) Page 2/8

"I hate you. I hate you so much..." Donnie whimpered.

::::::::::::::::::::::

April is trying to get out of the woods. Suddenly, the screen started to emit static.

"Oh God no."

April pressed down on the Shift and W key. But she was sprinting the entire exploration, she ran out of stamina. Slenderman catches her.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo! Why!?"

April: (Dead) Pages 1/8

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leo continues to find more pages. However, his flashlight is running low, making the light gradually dim.

"W-What!? I-I can barely see anything." Leo moves his head closer to the screen to get a better look. But Slenderman got him, making the turtle pulls his head away from the screen and screamed in terror.

Leo: (Dead) Pages 1/8

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ok, so my flashlight is gonna die out. So, that means Slenderman's gonna get me. It's been great knowing you. Now, I'm just keep walking till he kills me." Casey said. As expected, the flashlight died out and Slenderman got him, making Casey flinch a bit.

"Hahahaha. I forgot how scary this game is."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was so horrifying. I can't even stop shaking." Dani admitted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mikey, you ok?"

"No. No. I'm gonna stay on the floor until that thing goes away."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, it's ok. I wasn't gonna sleep tonight anyways." Jacinda smiled. "F*** you, by the way."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

QUESTION TIME

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, what did you just played?"

"I don't know." Raph answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Slender." Casey answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I think it was Slender." Dani answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Slender." April answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Slender. And let me tell, it's so scary." Leo answered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have you ever played it before?"

"No." Dani answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Definitely not." Donnie answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nope." Jacinda said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No." Mikey answered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raph shook his head. "No."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No." Leo said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I played it now. So, never played it before this." April said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Two times now. Two times." Casey answered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's the point of this game?"

"To scare you." Dani said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"To give you nightmares." April said, while covering her face. "I don't think I can sleep tonight."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"To scare the living s*** out of you. That's what it does." Casey answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, it said that you were supposed to find some pages." Jacinda admitted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So how did it make you feel?"

"It scared me." Leo said. "I mean, I thought movies are supposed to do that to you. And now, games can scare you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I was frustrated. I was like, 'Am I going the wrong way? What is this place? Where the heck are those pages?'" Jacinda said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It scared me. For the first time in my life, a game actually scared me." Raph answered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I was scared. What? Did you think I would be happy with this?" Donnie asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dude, I literally fell off my chair. How'd you think that made me feel?" Mikey crossed his arms.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The sounds in the background and the darkness really adds the tension." April admitted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, the villain of the game, the guy that keeps chasing you in the game, is 'Slender Man'."

"That name doesn't suit him. It makes it sounds like he's a slender dude. Not a creepy faceless white guy that keeps chasing you in the woods." Raph explained.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Some people actually like to say that Slender Man is real."

"Oh no, please tell me they're just saying that just to scare everybody, right?" Donnie made a nervous laugh. "Hahaha. Right? I mean, if that ever happen, we're all dead."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We are so f***** if Slender Man was real." Jacinda said. "But that's how the Internet works. They always put up different kinds of s*** that'll scare you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They even post sightings of Slender Man and claim that they're real."

Leo's eyes widened. "What? That has to be fake, right? Right?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm scared. I'm really scared. Because of this, I'm gonna be sleeping with Leo or Don or even with Raph if I have too." Mikey said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't want to live in this world anymore." Dani said while placing her hands on her temples.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

April rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please. Those photos are obviously Photoshopped. If they weren't, then it would've been some guy paid to cosplay as Slender Man and hide behind trees. People on the Internet always post stuff like that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, what is about Slender Man that makes so many people care about him that they're making many contents about him?"

"He's scary. And, apparently, people like being scared. Y'know, they're saying that getting scared is a good thing." Dani explained.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"For some reason, I like him because he's there in the game. The whole point of the game is to not get scared, not just to get pages. It's like a courage test for me. Leaders must show no fear. Unfortunately, I failed miserably." Leo said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"People... have sort of a like and hate relationship with Slender Man. They hate him cos' he keeps scaring the life out of them. And they like him cos' they could just impersonate him just to scare people." Raph said. "You know, I would dress myself up as Slender Man and stalk Mikey till he screams like a girl. That would hilarious."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"One of the main reason why people play this game is that they'll film themselves and upload their reactions on the Internet. Why are they doing that?"

"Because it's hilarious as hell. Why would you not laugh someone who jumps out of there seat when some scary guy pops up on the screen?" Jacinda asked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's the views. Youtubers would post their reactions cos' seeing them play scary stuff is funny." Casey smiled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, this game is fairly simple. Even though it's short, it's really popular. Why do people love playing Slender?"

"What are you-? Hey! I didn't enjoy playing Slender. I don't why people still play that horror game." Donnie pointed out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's really great. Hard to finish, but, overall, it's a good game. The suspense really gets you." April said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"People would just want to play it and see what happens when you collect all the pages. So, that's why they want to play it. You know, to finish the game." Dani said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's a good game. Not much to do when you're done, but-" Raph stopped halfway to see if anyone's behind him.

"Dude, there's no one there."

"I know that. I was just... checking this cool background."

"Hehehehe. Right."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What advice would you give to someone who is about to play Slender?"

"Just don't do it, man." Mikey said. "Don't play it. Just don't. Just turn that computer off and just get some sun once in awhile."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Don't play it before you go to sleep. Or else you won't sleep for a while." Dani answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do not ask why you should get all the pages. Just play it while I record your reaction." Casey laughed. "Cos', why not?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"If you are easily scared and you happen to play this game, just follow these steps. One, always keep the lights on. Two, don't use headphones. Three, play it when two or more people are in the room." Donnie advised.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Finally, do you want to play Slender again?"

"No." Dani answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"F*** no! Are you serious?" Jacinda answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No. No. No. No. No, I won't." Mikey said in a sing-song voice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I've got better things to do than play games. Besides, I don't like Slender." Donnie said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well... it's actually great. I'm thinking of playing it again." Raph admitted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yes. Cos' I need to boost courage and I'm curious to see what happens when I get all pages." Leo said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yeah. Yeah. I might play it again." April nodded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, in a few days, I'll play Slender. I'm trying not to. but I can't resist." Casey admitted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacinda: "Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter of TMNT React."

April: "Give us more stuff to reactby leaving suggestion via review or PM."

Dani: "If you don't give us any suggestion, the Slender Man is gonna get ya."

Don: "Bye guys. Don't ever play this game, ok." *laughs, then gradually changes happy face expression to sadness*

Mikey: "Don't worry. I'll still be here. Unless, Slender Man tries to get me!" *hides under table*

* * *

><p><strong>Thank GOD! That's over. Well, I'mma start working on the next. BTW, I'm putting up a new form if you want your OC to participate.<strong>

**Full Name:**

**Species:**

**Nationality:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Ok, I'mma take a break now.**


	5. TARS: SIA - Elastic Heart

**A/N: Hello, I'm so very sorry for not posting. I've been busy with school. I honestly thought about discontinuing this. But, after reading the reviews, I thought ,"Hey, jerk, these fans really like what you've done. Why the f*** do you want to disappoint them?" So, I decided to come back. But chapter postings will be irregular and unexpected. Same rules still apply.**

**Anyway, after every 4 chapters, I, the author, will make a suggestion of my own for my reactors...? reactants...? reactioneers...? I dunno. I'll call it: THE AUTHOR'S REACTION SUGGESTION. Or TARS for short. Hope you like. R&R. Suggest. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT Reacts to: Music Videos This episode: SIA- Elastic Heart<strong>

**Requested by: Me ;)**

**With React Guests:**  
><strong>Ben Lewis McGowan (by Dark Nightwatcher)<strong>  
><strong>Lucas Ebony (bLuewEreOlf25)<strong>

**NOTE FOR EVERYONE READ PLZ:**  
><strong>For the sake of not making a fool of myself because of my sucky writing and ability to describe the dances, I suggest you read the reactions while watching the video. Or something related to what I suggested. Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It feels great to be here, by the way." Ben, a brown-haired male human with brown eyes, said.<p>

"Thanks for inviting me." Lucas, a young black-haired male human with blue eyes, gleefully said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_The video starts. Shia LaBeouf and Maddie Ziegler are both in a giant cage wearing tan attires. the camera pans closer to each of their faces. They are staring at each other._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, it's that new SIA video." April spoke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Donnie looked closer at the man. "Is that Shia LaBeouf? Yeah, it is."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucas notices the familiar girl and said, "It's that girl from Chandelier. That was a really great song."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikey's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Whoa! Are they naked!?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_And another one bites the dust_  
><em>Oh why can I not conquer love<em>  
><em> And I might have thought that we were one<em>  
><em> Wanted to fight this war without weapons<em>

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"What are they doing in a cage?" Raph asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the song started, Casey scratched his chin and wondered, "Why does that voice sound familiar?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh no, wait. They're not naked. They're wearing tan clothes." Mikey realized.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_  
><em>But there were so many red flags <em>  
><em>Now another one bites the dust <em>  
><em>Yeah let's be clear, I'll trust no one<em>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What kind of concept is this supposed to be?" Leo wondered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Is the girl possessed? She looks possessed." Ben said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_You did not break me _  
><em>I'm still fighting for peace<em>

_I've got thick skin and an elastic heart _  
><em>But your blade it might be too sharp <em>  
><em>I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard <em>  
><em>I may snap and I move fast<em>  
><em> But you won't see me fall apart<em>  
><em> 'Cos I've got an elastic heart<em>

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"This is making me... uncomfortable." Lucas said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh. Wow, he's getting beaten by a little girl." Raph said when Shia was slammed to the cage bars.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thick skin and an elastic heart. Nanana Nanana..." Mikey sang along to the music.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are they supposed to be... enemies or...?" Leo sighed. "I think I need to watch it some more."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_And I will stay up through the night_  
><em>Let's be clear, won't close my eyes <em>  
><em>And I know that I can survive <em>  
><em>I'll walk through fire to save my life<em>

_And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
><em> I'm doing everything I can <em>  
><em>Then another one bites the dust<em>  
><em> It's hard to lose a chosen one<em>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Is that girl like some psycho and the guy was trying to protect himself?" Raph watched the video a little bit. "Oh, wait, now he's trying to be monkey."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I-I don't get this. I only get the song, not the vid." Lucas said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Still a better love story than Twilight." Casey laughed. "Sorry, I really went there. To be honest, this is just looks wrong."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I shouldn't judge this video before it's done. But this looks pedophilic." Donnie said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, demon child is back." Ben said when Shia backed away from Maddie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_You did not break me  
>I'm still fighting for peace<em>

_I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
>But your blade it might be too sharp<br>I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard  
>I may snap and I move fast<br>But you won't see me fall apart 'Cos I've got an elastic heart_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are they in an intimate relationship?" Leo said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

April bopped her head to the music. "I really like this song. It's really nice."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This the weirdest video I have ever seen. Still better than Wrecking Ball, though." Raph shrugged.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucas realized that the girl was small enough to squeeze through the bars and escape. "What? How come she didn't do that in the first place?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on, dude. Suck in your gut so you can get out of there." Mikey encourages the video.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Oh... Oooooohh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.  
>Oh... Ooooohhhh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.<em>

_I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
>But your blade it might be too sharp<br>I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard  
>I may snap and I move fast<br>But you won't see me fall apart 'Cos I've got an elastic heart_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wait, why did she come back in there?" Casey wondered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh. I think I'm understanding the story. Well, sorta. Not really" Lucas admitted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hahahaha. Oh, dude, that was cute." Mikey said when Maddie bonked on Shia's head, making him change expressions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Awwww... That's really cute." Donnie cooed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow... I used to do this thing with my dad. When I tapped his head, he'd make funny faces." April said happily, pondering her childhood memories.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The song is really great. I just wished I understood the video." Ben said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_The song ended but the video continues. Maddie is trying to get Shia out of the cage, but failed._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, the vid's still going." Casey said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Poor Shia. You were too big to fit through those bars." Donnie pitifully said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Even though it's futile, she's still trying to get him out of there. That's the only part I understood." Leo said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, it's finally over." Raph said as he yawned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What was point of all that? What were they really trying to do?" Casey asked.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION TIME<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about the video?"<p>

"Well, I thought it was... good. The song and the ending was ok." Leo said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It was great. I love their interpretive dancing." April answered. "Even... though I didn't get much from all that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Uggghhhh... I got confused the whole time." Lucas said while scratching head. "It's hard to understand the video with the music playing."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I thought it was good, just not great." Donnie said. "There are times when... I thought they were gonna, you know, kiss. But that would be so wrong."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The song's nice. I really want to download it on my Tphone. And that moment when girl bonks on the guy's head and he made funny faces was my favorite." Mikey said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't really... get what they're doing. Why was this guy wrestling with that kid? And why were they in cage?" Casey asked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It was dumb. I think there's a deeper meaning. But I'm too lazy to find out." Raph said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Who do you think is artist who sang the song?"

"I don't know." Leo said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No clue." Lucas answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's the girl who sang Chandelier. I just forgot her name." Ben pondered. "What was her name?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I think it was SIA... or is it pronounced Sa-ya?" Donnie wondered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's SIA! Definitely SIA!" April exclaimed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I dunno. It sounded like Rihanna." Raph said, relaxed on his chair.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, the artist of this song's name is SIA."

"SIA? Is that an acronym?" Lucas asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, isn't SIA that singer from Chandelier?" Casey asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"SIA?" Mikey looked upward, pondering. He giggled a little. "Hey, that's an amagran for 'sai', right?"

"Don't you mean 'anagram'?"

"Yeah. managraph. Whatever."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, SIA. God, I knew that voice was familiar." Ben realized.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you think were they trying to represent?"

"I dunno. It's weird and odd. I don't think it represents anything." Lucas answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I think they were trying to representing a sort of relationship. Like an abusive one or abandonment." April answered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They were acting like animals at first. It's like when you're stuck with someone who's very dangerous and he tries to kill you, but through time, you sorta like..." Mikey does aggressive gestures while he speaks. "Understand that person and you became best buds. And, and, and that person, like, wanna help ya, but there's somethin' that's holdin' you back and he still helps ya no matter what... Dude, I just blew. Your. Mind."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, I personally think it's like that thing in your life when you feel trapped and a person wants to help you get out, but you're having a hard time."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you find the video disturbing in any way at all?"

"Well, they're fashion sense makes them look naked." Raph said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"There are time when I thought they were gonna make out because they were touchy-touchy. And I was like, 'What the f***?'" Casey said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't think the video's inappropriate." Ben answered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No. I don't think it was offensive. It seems ok to me." April said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Actually, many people thought it was offensive."

"Really? How come?" Leo asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why? Is it because they were in cage?" Mikey asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Most people thought it was pedophilic."

"Were they serious? Pedophilia?" April asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, I'm not surprised. I partially thought it was inappropriate until I saw the whole thing." Donnie said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's that? It sounds like a disease." Lucas asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mikey, pedophilia... happens when two people love each other very, very, very much. Except there's a huge age gap."

"Can you dumb it down on the last part?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"For example, a 38 year old man is in love with a 9 year old girl. That's pedophilia, Lucas."

"Oh so, that would never work cos' the girl's too young."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can't society accept that kind of love for what it is? No matter how old you are?" Mikey asked.

"Imagine Donnie in love, I mean really, really, in love, with a baby April."

"That would be... kinda creepy and gross. I got your point clearly."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Society is so quick to judge. Especially parents." Ben stated. "Couldn't they just think of it as a father-daughter relationship?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, since SIA came back to make her own music, she decided not to appear in any of her music videos. And does it at the back of the camera,"

"What? Why?" April asked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"One of the main reasons is that she doesn't want to be recognized everywhere and wants to maintain a normal life."

"I think it's actually smart. Because too much attention can be pretty annoying. That's why my brothers and I always like to avoid attention from humans. I guess we have something in common with SIA." Donnie said with a smile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow. Working behind the camera? Never thought about that before." Casey said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I totally appreciate SIA even more for doing that. That's a stroke of genius right there. Not a lot of famous people I know does that." April said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Finally, there's a controversy going on which brings up an interesting conversation. Terrible stuff happens to people in the world that, in recent times, has been talked about more publicly, which is good cos' it raises awareness but can scrutinize art as a result just like this video. Should artist feel like they should keep this in mind when creating?"

"Art can offend people if they don't have the creativity to look at it in a different perspective and just sees it for what it is, not for what it is for." Leo answered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Art is about expressing yourself. It's ok to let it out into the world as long as the representation is good." Ben said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"If she thought that it was a very bad idea to make more videos just because people think this one is very wrong, then what's the point in being an artist if you let people make you feel like a weirdo and lose that talent?" Lucas answered after 3 minutes of "dumbing down" the question.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Art is somethin' that people use to tell other people what they're feeling or what they're tryin' to say. If people think it's messed up, then screw 'em. You've chose to do whatever you want, not them. Don't be afraid to express yourself." Casey explained.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Leo: "Thanks for reading this new chapter of TMNT react."**

**Donnie: "Give your react suggestions via review or PM and don't be afraid to express yourself.**

**Lucas: "Don't forget. If you want an OC reacting with the turtles, fill up the form in Chapter 4. *whispers* Be careful, Slenderman's there.**

**April: "IIIIIII WANNA SWWWING FROM THE CHANDELIER! FROM THE CHANDELIIIEEERRRRR!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. I missed you all by the way. Anyway, get ready for more chapters... eventually. Byezies.<strong>


End file.
